You Chose Her - Draco's Response
by Divess
Summary: The die have been cast. Hermione is in the process of walking away from Draco and he is taking this opportunity to clear his name and set the record straight. Draco wants everyone to know he is not the villain and there wasn't any duplicity on his part. One shot. 2nd in a series. Angst. Dramione.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T FanFiction/Fandom/RL**

**You Chose Her-Draco's Response**

8/15/2008

Dear Hermione;

You've written a letter and put it all out there for everyone to see. In return, I want to get this down on parchment to rebut your inferences. I'm not as squared away as you Hermione, but I'll try to answer your accusations as best I can. I also want my story told before we go our separate ways.

We are equals Hermione and there's never been a time when I thought any differently. You are a beautiful witch any wizard would be proud to have you on his arm. No one can dispute that. I certainly don't.

I want to word this carefully as my new witch didn't want me to respond at all. Truth be told, I had to give her a new bauble to keep her busy long enough for me to put pen to parchment. Shiny things do keep her busy. But that's my concern, not yours. Let me get on with this.

We were young Hermione and I was only thinking a day at a time. It's true I may have been thinking with my dick, but I had your scent and I lusted after you. You were _the_ witch on the set. Everybody lusted after you at one time or another. I didn't feel special. Wait. That's not true. You did make me feel special and I haven't forgotten the nights we spent together. We both learned a lot and taught each other a lot.

I don't want to be misunderstood because we may have to work together in the future. I know it doesn't look promising right now, but we are actors and there may be opportunities down the road.

All this started when you chose to entertain him. You were mine. There wasn't any room for another wizard in our relationship, but you still chose him. You invited him into our private area and I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because even though he is a known seducer, he can only seduce those witches who choose to be seduced. What was I to think when you began spending your time with him?

We are past the question whether you and he became intimate. You put him out there for all to see so what were we to think. You were on his arm more than you were on mine.

You mentioned how we had committed ourselves to each other. We did. I just don't remember the clause where another wizard would be invited into our relationship.

You accused fame has turned my head. It seems that has happened to us both. We both began making decisions commensurate with our fame. It seemed because you were Hermione Granger, you only had to be faithful if you chose to be faithful.

Yes. I was jealous. There! You have me. You've made a Malfoy admit to the inferior trait of jealousy. Draco Malfoy doesn't want another wizard touching what he considered his and that is something which will never change.

In your letter you also commented on the fact _everyone_ knew we were together. Maybe. I know everyone knew the other wizard was pursuing you. My new witch thought it was all good if you were spending time with another wizard then I was up for grabs. She is not at fault.

Hermione, it was fucking hard to stand around in a group of my peers and listen to their conspiracy theories. They knew we were together as they all knew we slept together, but through your actions our relationship became nothing more than a big joke to them. I looked to be the ponce. I'm a Malfoy and I'm strong so I took everything in stride until the night you came to me smelling of another wizard. I'm very intelligent Hermione and I've been around. I know what a witch smells like when she has strayed. I won't accept infidelity. If you are with me, then you are with me alone. I will never slip into a witch behind another wizard especially if that witch is supposed to be mine. Never. You were mine or you weren't.

You mentioned that I was casting about. Again, you're right. I did cast about while your ego was being stroked by any number of wizards in your face, so I figured I should look around for someone who would stroke my ego. While you were busy with your wizard followers, I found a witch who would support me. The only reason I began to cast about in the first place was your behavior. As you say, I was very lucky. I didn't have to cast very far because she was right under my nose all this time.

It's true. I should have come to you instead of avoiding the subject, but maybe I didn't approach you because you were otherwise occupied. You think I acted the prat. That's your opinion and I will not argue the fact. I truly thought you wouldn't notice I had moved on.

I'm not sure why you are so angry. There were rules Hermione and we were great together as long as we abided by those rules. Why am I the one who is being painted as the culprit? You surely didn't expect me to give you my blessings then sit back and wait until you finished with your liaison. That wasn't going to happen babe.

I did love you Hermione, but you made the decision for both of us when you followed behind him. I wasn't going to be left behind to be the foil. Even Harry, Ron and Neville began to question the status of our relationship. How bad is that when even your own friends were questioning your actions?

I made a decision to start with her and I will stay with her until we don't want to be together anymore and for now, that's how it is.

You have specifically mentioned her bragging about the things she and I do. Not my fault. I imagine that's how witches talk when they are happy in love. Regarding the bed we used to share, I would have preferred to sleep in another bed with her, but she insisted there wasn't any reason to get a new bed. She has said many times how much she loves the bed because it makes her feel so comfortable. She's happy so I'm happy. It was our joint decision to keep the bed. I can't even believe I'm responding to bits about a bed.

Sometimes there's ill will when a couple breaks up and moves on. This is what has happened to us. You have chosen your wizard and I have chosen a new witch. Let's be happy for each other. We only have a few more years to go in our collaborations. Let's be adult about this so the remaining time doesn't have to be contentious or we can stay clear of each other and remain respectful at a distance. We probably won't get a chance to talk anyway because my new partner is uncomfortable with me spending time around you. So there you are.

I think we both see things in our own way, but the real truth is much more subjective. As you wrote, it all depends on whose eyes you view it through. We loved each other at one time, but that time has passed. Why don't you just go follow that wizard you have found so fascinating while I go off with her? In the end, we are both level with each of us getting what we want. There shouldn't be any animosity between us.

I believe you broke the faith and really did things with him. You say you didn't. I believe you did. We are never going to agree on this point. All we can do at this point is move on. Believe it or not Hermione I really did love you, but after all this I can't love you anymore. My witch should only want me as I want her. This is your opportunity to have as many wizards in your face as you want any time you want and not have to make excuses to me. We can go back and forth about this until Merlin shows up in person, but what I believe is that I'm not the wizard for you.

Finally. I have not made any mistakes as I took my cues from you. You want to have it all ways and I want to have it my way. I'll try to stay out of your way as I know you'll stay out of my way. Maybe one day when emotions are not as high, we can get this resolved, but until then let's not bandy our differences about. No more letters.

Sincerely yours,

Draco L Malfoy


End file.
